Dante Royard
|mark location= Left Breast |occupation = Guild Master |previous occupation= Slave |team= Phantom's Dark Entourage |previous team= None |partner= Jinx |previous partner= Maximilian Simon Khozak |base of operations= Brevia City |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Rael Royard (Father, Deceased) Seira Royard (Mother, Deceased) Zigmund Royard (Cousin) Stephen Royard (Cousin) Ecks Royard (Cousin) Kadiz Royard (Ancestor, Deceased) Aldrich Boese (Distant Relative) Tolbert Boese (Distant Relative) Wotan Boese (Distant Relative) Rannulf Boese (Distant Relative) |counterpart= Dianthia Phantomhide |magic= Take Over Demonic Possession Guns Magic Sword Magic Darkness Magic (whilst using Take Over: Phantom King) Requip (whilst using Take Over: Mammon) Sound Magic (whilst using Take Over: Exodia) Familiar Spirit Magic (under a contract with Jinx) |signature skill= |weapons= Renegade (Sword) Thompson Sisters (Dual Handguns) }} Dante Royard (ダンツ・ロイアード Dante Royarudo, "Lit"; Enduring Royalty) is an S-Class mage. Throughout the entire continent, he is infamously known as the Phantom King (ファントム・キング Fantomu Kingu) for his particular use of Take Over. Back when he was working alone as an independent mage, he had gained other epithets, such as the Solitary Fortress (独り城塞 Hitori Jōsai), during a joint mission from the to fight against a group of dark guilds. Also, as one his many aliases, he was regarded as a Sword God (剣神 Kenshin). Whilst on a protection detail, using his god-like abilities with the blade, he had raised a pile of corpses, yet nobody had managed to put so much as a scratch on him. Dante hails from the destroyed House of Royard, a house of nobility that was particularly known for their battle prowess and use of Take Over magic. At an infant age, he was sold as a slave to the dark guild responsible for the contruction of the where, due to his high amounts of magical potential, he was to be the sacrifice that would revive the ancient dark mage, . He managed to escape by nearly destroying one of the towers, when his immenese magical power had awakened from within him, causing him to be overwhelmed and going on a violent rampage. Later on, along with Simon Khozak, Dante was the apprentice of the enigmatic figure, known as Maximilian who taught him not just about magic, but of his heritage. Currently, he is the head of one of the most powerful forces on the continent; God Eater, a giant conglomerate consisting of various branches that deal in mercenary work, most of them mages. Their purpose is the destruction of all major powers that wish to disturb the world of Earth Land. Appearance Dante is a 6 foot 2 inch tall young man, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slightly pale skin is littered in scars from his many battles and the experience he went through as part of the Rakuen no Tō. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile. Combined with the shaggy, black hair on his head and glaring red eyes give him a rather fearsome look. On most occasions he tends to sport a bored expression that comes off and indifferent or even uncaring, but a vicious grin will show itself whenever he finds something interesting. His casual attire almost always consists of grey sweat pants & a jacket which he wraps around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. For a battle attire his choice of clothing was made to be practical and efficient, not to mention eccentric, made from the lightest and most flexible kind Fiore has. On top he wears a white middle sleeved brown coat. Underneath, he has an open buttoned, black shirt with the zipper open to expose his chest. His loose combat pants are easy to move in as well as black steel-tipped combat boots that reach just below his knees. Recently, the influence of Mephisto has begun to spread onto his right right arm and affects his human appearance. Currently, he is using ancient binding magic to keep it in check. Personality (Under Active Construction!!!!) One thing is certain, Dante Royard is not the kind of man anyone would expect him to be, considering the weight his name carries. He is aggressive, hotheaded, exuberant and extremely blunt, often saying exactly what's on his mind, whether or not that might offend those around him; using the foulest language imaginable. Completely heedless to formality or social standings, Dante refuses to address people respectfully, unless they have somehow earned said respect; regardless of whether they the strongest enemy he has ever faced or the most influential lord of the land he currently resides in. He will not bow to anyone, no matter what kind of danger he might find himself in. Despite these traits, he somehow manages to retain a certain rough charm about him, that others can't help but be drawn and be loyal to. A testament to this natural talent is the guild he leads, composed of a group of people that, in under normal circumstances, would have been mortal enemies and never would have worked with each other. He values camaraderie very highly and takes betrayal as a personal insult of the highest order that cannot be forgiven, unless there are special circumstances. Should he be betrayed, Dante will hunt the individual down to the ends of the earth to pay for it, making him deeply vindictive and not a good person to double cross. Among other things, he loves fighting most of all and can never find a bad opportunity to get in trouble. A bad habit of his is getting easily excited when fighting a strong opponent and forgetting his initial objective, often at the exasperation of his guildmates. On many occasions, Dante described himself as a fun loving individual with a free soul that "flies by the seat of (his) pants" and more often than not, "in other people's pants". His general demeanor is defined as that of a selfish and greedy bohemian who enjoys parties, women and "the good life", preferring not to do any work if possible, nearly always avoiding it and leaving others (particularly his guildmates) to do it for him. He can almost always, even during missions, be found at some sort of establishment, ordering food and wine while enjoying the company of provocatively dressed women. It is for that reason that he absolutely loathes all kinds of rules and regulations, taking great personal delight in breaking them. He believes that such things can limit one's potential and prevent him from reaching "a man's (his) romance" at the edge of their dreams. This had made him an nightmare to work with, as he would deliberately break rules he doesn't like without thinking of the consequences and get in trouble. Dante's extremely deceptive and takes great joy in confusing enemies and allies alike, constantly mixing truths with lies. No one actually knows what he's thinking (and some don't really want to), usually underestimating him and thinking he's very perverted and not very intelligent. Most of the time, he would whine to himself (or to others) of how poor and miserable he is, and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particularly in a monetary fashion. (Under Active Construction!!!!) Synopsis |} Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Despite his delinquent appearance, Dante possesses a sharp mind capable of picking upon the smallest of details and shifts in the environment around him. With this, he can make sound deductions that are almost always right on the mark, and base his strategies on that. This was instilled on to him by his master as it helps with his magic, in order better understand the demons he houses within his body and use their power to the fullest of its potential. : : Even without his magic, Dante is a very dangerous opponent to be fighting against. In order to gain better control of the demonic forms of his Take Over, he has trained himself in physical and mental discipline by constantly practicing his own unorthodox style. His constant fighting and training has conditioned him to the peak of human physical, not magic enhanced prowess. As such, he possesses agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm most opponents. Combine it with his talent and dedication towards consistently improving himself, his fighting prowess naturally strengthen and develop with each battle, allowing him to continue to defeat many expert fighters time and time again. *'Self Taught Style: Eighth Impact Fist' (我流:八衝拳 Garyū: Hasshō-ken): Where there is freedom from mechanical conditioning, there is simplicity. With no actual forms or techniques, Dante's way of fighting does not follow any fixed pattern of movement, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his movements and attacks. On the other hand, being a highly perceptive man by nature, Dante is able to quickly see through the fighting style of his opponents and preferred battle methods, which allows him to instinctively come up with various new and effective ways to counter them. He can also intuitively copy the basics of any technique he experiences, bastardizing and adjusting it to his liking until he feels comfortable enough to use it. His movements and techniques are rather simple and straightforward, relying on his physical prowess to deliver the necessary damage. It is not their power, but how he uses it that makes the man a fearsome fighter. When against an equally powerful opponent, Dante's true nature begins to show itself as he is a sly and deceptive fighter. On the other hand, faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he will quickly adapt his own style to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on their reflexes and instincts. He will use high speed movement to constantly dart in and out of an enemy's reach, working accordingly before they could react. When going one-on-one, it is meant to pick at a difficult enemy and slow them down with cumulative damage in order disrupt their rhythm, before backing off and assessing his situation. It's done in order to be able to deliver more crushing strikes once he's established a definitive speed advantage throughout the battle. Against a multitude of enemies, Dante can cause havoc and force the enemy into a panic, making sure to disrupt their communication and coordination. Even lineups with adaptable teamwork will find themselves hard pressed to establish a pillar for their collaborative skills to be used against him. **'Sweeping Tides' (席巻渦 Sekken Uzu; lit. Conquering Vortex): A basic skill that he managed to glean from a mediocre martial artist in one of his many adventures. It involves chaining multiple sweeping kicks in order to disrupt the defense and movement of his enemy, especially effective at taking away their power derived from their center of gravity. He has adjusted it to fit his deceptive nature by usually focusing his efforts on pressuring his opponent into making mistakes. He starts by performing short, but quick sweeping kicks that don't extend to the full range of his legs. With only a half sweep kick, he can use it continuously in a rapid fire session that allows him to also exploit opportunities for defending and counterattacking at his discretion. He favors a combination of a half-sweep kick to force his opponent to retreat slightly while keeping themselves within the range of his full sweep kick, which if dodged with a jump will instantly have him lash out with his other leg in an uppercut kick, aiming directly for the head. Sometimes he will replace the last movement with a different kick, where uses his hands for support as he attacks with a leap upwards, while simultaneously kicking and spinning repeatedly, before flipping his body fully in mid-air as he slams his legs down in front of him, sending his opponent crashing into the ground. Immense Physical Strength: Due to years of consistent training in hand-to-hand combat and numerous years of combat experience under his belt, Dante boasts a deceptively superior degree of physical strength that far exceeds that of the average humans, contrasting to his natural lean frame. Within the average human being, that is to say, unlike himself, the muscle-to-muscle ratio is balanced by "white muscles" which possess explosive power, but have low endurance and "red muscles" with incredible stamina, but weak power; and in between, the "pink muscles with incorporate the best of the previous two, although humans contain a very small amount of it. Through brutal, considered by many who know him as inhumane, form of bodybuilding, Dante has managed to almost entirely re-construct his muscular composition, something thought impossible. Transforming all his muscles into pink tissue, Dante has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability, and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. His strength is most commonly displayed by his ability to topple opponents of seemingly greater strength and build, as well as lift extremely heavy objects, most of time with just one hand. He has repeatedly displayed his strength with acts like kicking enemies through buildings, causing craters in the ground with his punches and slamming enemies over his shoulder like it's nothing. According to the Magic Council, the danger level should he decide to against them, is classified as a weapon of mass destruction. His attacks can cause shock waves that can reverberate through the air, powerful enough to shatter stone and metal. This strength extends towards his swordsmanship as well and many people have commented on it. He can put an astounding amount of destructive power behind each sword attack. When fighting, Dante tends to use his strength in order to intimidate and pressure his enemies, whenever the opportunity presents itself into making mistakes that he can take advantage off. Enhanced Speed: Dante's immense physical power, conditioned through a savage and long standing training regime, is truly incredible. Extending towards his leg strength as well, it grants him speed that is an absolute nightmare to fight against. He constantly pushes the limits of his body, by exploiting a simple in theory trick that allows him to maneuver himself during extensive and aggressive high speed battles. The method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, thus conserving energy; which is mostly due to his muscular composition and durability. Instead of running at his opponent as a normal person would, he kicks the ground with as much as force necessary to propel him towards his target, synchronously allowing him to avoid attacks against himself, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. By doing so, Dante simply performs one simple, yet physically demanding motion. When disengaging however, he must land and use the earth to propel himself again consecutively, in order to maintain such high speeds. It is not so much as a skill as it's his own style. Most others would not be able to use it, as it is remarkably taxing on the knees in particular, from the sheer force needed to execute such moves, to the lower body probably not being able to withstand the pressure of it when landing. At full speed, because he has mastered this ability, Dante is at a point where he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out large amounts of enemies in seconds. He can also easily move fast enough to instantly close large distances, while seemingly disappearing from sight. In battle, Dante prefers to move outside his opponent's reach and blindside their weak spots, bombarding them with relentless strikes in rapid succession and using his immense strength to deplete their stamina; all the while making it very difficult for them to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Reflexes: While not his greatest forte, Dante's reflexes are still considered incredible. In an intense, closer quarter combat where his tactics and strategies fall short, he has the ability to seemingly react without thinking, while still performing the best possible action for the situation. Combined with his instincts and combat experience, Dante can go up against opponents who's unorthodox way of fighting would normally give them an advantage. Immense Endurance & Durability: Dante's most astonishing physical traits, considered one of the main reasons his name carries the weight of a legend. Among the most powerful individuals in Earth Land, he's known as the Solitary Fortress (独り城塞 Hitori Jousai). The supreme embodiment of a living and breathing fortress given human flesh, his body is capable of withstanding an insane amount of physical damage, either shrugging it off by force of will or his immense fortitude. Using his own defensive magic to counteract enemy mages, he is truly a terrifying force to be reckoned with, even among those of the status. A testament to his resilience was when he went up against multiple high ranking demons of . He was impaled, lacerated and even launched several meters through the surrounding urban environment through buildings of metal and stone. Despite himself, he came out visibly unscathed and with no impairment in his fighting capabilities, only slightly irritated, proceeded to tear through their combat formation like they were made of paper. of has noted this is why he is considered to be so dangerous, enough so that the would ignore his preceding reputation in a pursuit to recruit him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints with an eerie zeal. Even his enemies can't seem but feel respect towards his prowess, such as the Master of Fabula Nova, N. Through hell and back, it doesn't matter how strong his opponent is, it doesn't matter how many stand against him or what kind of power they wield; as many times as he's brought to his knees, the Phantom King will stand back up, cocky grin set in place, eyes burning with determination and ready to fight to the death. Magic Powers Demonic Possession (鬼憑 Onitsuki): A type of that grants Dante control over souls of demons. His primary power is the ability to seal them in certain vessels of varying sizes that can serve a variety of purposes, such offense, defense, surveillance and even transportation. With the proper vessels, for example if they're human-sized, they can serve as his personal army, being capable of attacking the enemy in melee distance. They can also be used for long distance support by firing direct blasts of magic, making Dante extremely dangerous; combined with his own repertoire of magic, he becomes very versatile, being prepared for just about any situation. In smaller vessels, such as dolls, while they don't possess much fighting capabilities and are vulnerable, he can use them to receive and relay information. So far, he has been shown to only be able to control and possess a dozen souls at a time; however the number is variable, as it can increase of decrease, depending on the strength or size of the vessels. With dolls, he can make a small army of soldiers, but they won't be very powerful. Statues or armors for example, he can control about 6-7 of them, although they will be as strong and fast as an average mage. If he decreases the amount of souls he controls, the power of each soul he does control will increase exponentially. Being highly skilled, Dante can even have a demonic soul possess him, granting him an increase in magical power and a certain magic that the soul may possess; all in exchange with a certain deal that can be arranged with the demon in question. Demonic Possession also grants Dante the ability to see demon souls, something which, according to his own words, makes him capable of discerning whether a living creature or inanimate object is being possessed; or if the living creature he's looking at is even what it's supposed to be and not a demon in disguise. Sword Magic: Devil Style (愚行権 (デビルスタイル) Ijinryu (Debiru Sutairu)): Dante's self created style of sword magic. The main principal is conforming and condensing magic power into a sword or a similar catalysy. Techniques vary, depending on whether or not he will use Take Over. He is immensely proficient at it as he is able to use it in almost any situation so long as he has a catalyst to channel the magic into. Many of them are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening enemies at short-to-mid range. He can even use them in collaboration with other magic such as Air Magic, making them capable of levitating as well as controlling their movement for defense and offense at the same time, should there be a need to for it. Recently, since his reluctance in using Take Over due to the danger it possesses to himself and those around him, Dante has begun to actively employ it. Guns Magic (ガンズ・マジック(銃弾魔法) Ganzu Majikku): Another Holder-Type Magic that Dante is extremely proficient at. By using his customized guns, he can load them with special Magic bullets, which will then produce various Magical effects. His usage of the dual gun style is mainly for the purpose of keeping enemies at bay or dealing with, mostly multiple enemies that are weak, at the same time. Although recenty, he has started bying stronger bullets with more unique effects, making him highly versatile in its use. Familiar Spirit Magic: Technically, it is not a magic he can use. His current partner, Jinx was the one to form a contract with him after he saved her from dying. *'Jinx' (じんぬくす Jinnukusu): Dante's current partner. Her strength lies in her vast knowledge of the world. She isn't very strong combat-wise and prefers not to get involved in fights. Take Over By his standing as the of God Eater and one of the strongest , Dante is considered to be a master of one of the most dangerous magical styles in . It allows him to, essentially, take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures, in his case demons, that he really knows. Although he has a variety of forms, each with their own unique and dangerous powers, his signature and most powerful one that gives him his epithet is the Phantom King. Although, due to Mephisto's influence spreading to overtake his body (his right arm in particular), Dante is cautious in use the magic, preferring to rely on the others he has learned throughout the years. He will however not hesitate in activating it when the enemy is exceptionally strong and he has no other choice in the matter. In order for him to use it, Dante must break the seals on his right arm, which will remove any protection he has against the demon's influence and cause him to go berserk after certain time has passed. His seals are specially designed so that, after they break and certain time passes (usually until he goes berserk), they will automatically reactivate, sealing his powers again and rendering him unconscious. He is incapable of using magic afterwards for the next 24 hours, until the seals re adapt themselves onto his body. Aside from being incredibly proficient in it, Dante is incredibly knowledgeable in it's inner most workings. With his sharp and analytical eyes, he can discern the purpose and power of the form his enemy would use against him. Devil Soul: Phantom King (デビルソウル・幻影王者(ファントムキング) Debiru Sōru: Gen'ei Ōja (Fantomu Kingu)) is Dante's most powerful spell. It allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the ancient demon Mephisto, The Poet of Darkness. Unlike how the magic normally works, which is like a created by the user's knowledge of the form he is trying to replicate, this form is created when Mephisto tried to take over Dante's body to heal his wounds and magical power; much like how the do with humans. Instead, in his weakened state he was defeated and their roles were reversed. Due to his immense magical power, when he releases it a large large blast destroys the surrounding area.Once initiated, the spell alters Dante's appearance drastically. Firstly, his entire skin becomes pitch black. Even his clothes change their color, becoming black as well. He has a longer and spikier hair, resembling a mane, but it's longer and protrudes out the back of his head. It's color is white and it begins to glow. His jaw becomes more pronounced, lengthening slightly and also widening along with his mouth. His upper lip gains the shape of sharp teeth, even though he has normal teeth underneath. White markings surround his eyes also going down his jaw and end beneath his mouth. The eyes themselves become narrower as if he's glaring, with the sclera turning completely crimson, while pupil itself is silver. His body however receives the most notable changes. Besides his skin, it's physique becomes more bulky, his muscles bulge and become more well defined, much more than when he's not using the spell. His hands grow to semi-claws, able slash through various tough materials. His feet gain the same changes, except his shoes get destroyed, which is why he doesn't really like to use it. He says that if he uses this form too much, he will become even more bankrupt than he is now. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Dante, so much that he cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. Also, he must exert a great deal of concentration and magic, as the influence of the demon grows stronger along with his bloodlust. :*'Immense Strength': During Phantom King, Dante's strength increases exponentially. He is able to lift objects several times his own weight and crush rocks several times his own size. In the battle with Simon, he was throwing large rocks and other debris at his opponent besides his use of magic. He has even created a technique to increase his already impressive strength. :*'Enhanced Speed': Despite his bulky appearance, Dante is very fast and agile, able to dodge most attacks. Whenever he encounters an enemy strong enough to see his Phantom King Take Over, Dante prefers to use his speed in order to end the battle fast. One of the reasons is to hide his durability from the enemy. The other is due to Mephisto's influence. He has even developed a technique that would allow him to instantly reach his opponent. :*'Immense Durability': One of the main abilities granted by Mephisto is his resistance to not only physical but magical damage. Because of Mephisto's influence, Dante's lust for death and destruction increases exponentially. He is afraid that he might lose control, so subconsciously, holds back his power and focuses on defensive tactics to win his battles. Because of that, most of his offensive power goes into his defense. The potential for his durability is fully shown in his battle with Smon, where he was able to shrug off Simon's strongest spells, some of them even collaborative. :*'Regeneration': While in Phantom King, Dante can regenerate faster than humanly possible. Superficial wounds can heal in a matter of moments, while more serious injuries can take several minutes up to several hours depending on the damage. His most serious, life threatening wounds while still able to kill him will heal him faster than possible and play a major role in his survival against Simon. :*'Chaos Mode': It is a self named ability Dante had acquired in his fight with Simon. It seems the longer he fights and the more damage he takes the more the blood lust of Mephisto begins to influence him. Once that begins to happen the subconscious limitations Dante has placed on himself weaken, increasing his offensive capabilities. Speed, strength and overall damage he inflicts on the opponent increases immensely. If angered enough, his power could crush a small mountain. His speed can reach a level which even Simon cannot possibly stop him. However, the main weaknesses is that the durability that he is so proud of weakens considerably as he focuses all of his power on annihilating the enemy. Another major weakness is that if he passes a certain threshold of hatred, the demon may completely overtake his soul, and he could become Mephisto. After the fight with Simon and his subsequent recuperation at , Dante had been forbidden by from using Phantom King for more than 10 minutes and only under extreme situations. Devil Soul: Mammon (デビルソウル・マモン Debiru Sōru: Mamon) is one of Dante's full body spells. It is currently his most used spell and preferable battle form due to being less dangerous to utilize, unlike the Phantom King. Dante acquired it by taking over the dimensional demon Mammon. Once the spell is initialized, Dante will be engulfed by his shadow while his body will begin to change. He retains his overall body shape, the only notable difference being his skin turns dark grey. His hair lengthens, transforming into a ponytail style while the ears gain pointed edges, not unlike those of the elven race. His right eye becomes covered in an eye patch while his left eye's sclera is black with the iris in a yellow-golden color. His clothing also change. Instead of his normal clothes, he now wears a black kimono consisting of a black robe and pants with golden flame-like trimmings at the edges, two a golden colored straps ties to his waist with white socks and black combat boots. On his head he wears a western style hat, black scarf around his neck and finger-less black gloves for his hands. *'Requip: Evil Fencer' (換装: 悪し剣豪 Kansō: Ashi Kengō): What makes this form so special is not that it grants its user any form of physical augmentations, but of the exclusive control over spacial magic in the form of Requip. He can summon all types of weaponry, although his preferred is the sword, from any part of his body, literary making him a human armory. As his experience in using this ability progressed, Dante had eventually created a new and unique fighting style that incorporates his own sword style with the ability to procure his weapons from anywhere he wishes. Aside from just his own body, he can now even summon them from the ground, from a distance and even from an enemy, if he can make the necessary contact. Within his body there are hundreds of different weapons, each specially crafted for him by Soul Cartel, the main rival company of . :*'Single Blade' (一刀 Ittō): Dante begins a battle by drawing a weapon from his body. It is an eccentrically crafted o-katana with a curved blade and a flame like design on it. The guard is a white skull with four horns that protrude from the side of its head, curving slightly; there is also a fifth horn coming out from its forehead. It's eyes are round with three cracks-like tattoos coming downwards from its eyes. The handle is slightly longer than that of an average katana, half of it is white and when touched feels like a bone, while the other half is made from black and red silk, kneaded together like a web. When Dante pulls the blade, due to the spacial displacement that occurs in the area of his hands and the arc motion he makes, the blade itself curves in an extreme manner, before returning to normal. The weapon is of the finest quality, as anything made from Soul Cartel. Suitably, it's power and sharpness when used by Dante is equally as impressive. He can easily, even infusing magic within it, slash through some of the toughest materials made. Ancient Evil: Shemhazai (古来極道:シェムハザ Korai Gokudō: Shemuhazai) is one of Dante's full body Take Over forms. It is currently considered to be his most powerful one, but hasn't and will probably never be used to its full potential, because of the danger it possesses. Shemhazai was obtained by Dante when he took over the ancient demon known as the Warden. In this form his body changes quite drastically, yet still retains a semi-human nature. Claws will grow from his hands and feet. His body becomes very lithe, bordering skinny; nearly all of it up to his chin is covered in various pieces of paper that each hold something written on them, most probably a form of sealing. His face will retain a human shape with his ears elongating, similar to an elf; his hair turns teal in color and spikes up backwards, although a single strand will stick itself forward. It will be strapped by a long, black bandanna that reaches his entire body length and covers his eyes, a symbol for an eye is at its center; red lines also run down from his eyes. His clothing only consists of red and black oriental pants that are loose and tied at knee length. His legs and feet will be bare, however his hands will have black wrist warmers. *'Sealing Magic' (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): Legends have it, that when Zeref created his demonic army, one of the demons he created, the Warden, possessed the capability to seal and control the powers of others. The reason this form is considered to be the most powerful and dangerous of all of the ones in Dante's repertoire, is because of that very same capability. He can seal nearly any form of magic he wants, by various ways that are granted to him. :*'Evil Sealing Method' (封邪法印 Fūja Hōin) is the reason why this form will never truly reach its full potential. By sacrificing the use of Shemhazai, Dante gains the capability to seal an enormous amount of magical power with this very complex and powerful seal. When used, Shemhazai's body will begin to collapse into sheets of paper, which will ignite themselves each in purple fire. The fire will then conform into Dante's human body, thus completing the ritual. This ancient spell is used to seal the enormous power of the demon Mephisto. Exclusive Magic & Abilities *'Giga Buster': This pseudo-spell is the byproduct of Dante's childish side after getting a glimpse at Gildarts' Empyrean Crash spell. At the time he decided he also wanted to be able to send someone flying. It's basically a copy of his spell. He plants his feet firmly in the ground as to get extra strength and then uppercuts the enemy in the jaw, sending them flying a good distance in the air. Its strength compared to Empyrean is unknown. *'Giga Buster: Crash': Basically a follow up of Giga Buster. After he sends the enemy flying, he uses Air Stream to jump high in the air above them. He then brings his hands together and smashes them down on the enemy, sending them crashing in the ground at break-neck speed. *'Giga Wave': Basically, Dante concentrates magic into the center of both of his palms and then smashes them together. This creates a huge explosion around him. He has mainly used it to push his enemies away from him. *'Air Stream': A special pseudo-spell developed by Dante. It is created for the sole purpose of ending a fight instantaneously. The technique itself uses a large amount of magical energy. Because of that, Dante can only use it a couple of times. It works by compressing the raw magic into the soles of his feet and in the instant meant for movement, releases it, instantly transporting him from one space to the next. It is not to be confused with manipulation of space and time. It is simply too fast to be tracked by ordinary mages. The main weakness of this technique is its lack of flexibility. It can only be used to travel in a straight line, and after use, the mage must take a moment if he wants to shift directions. Dante has been known to use it the moment he enters Phantom King. It can be countered however, as Simon''' managed to spot the weakness and counter after seeing it a couple of times. *'''Air Stream: Trickster: Basically, Air Stream in rapid succession. It is not so much of a technique as a strategy to help fix his need to stop in order to shift the direction. First, Dante calculates how many steps he would need in order to reach the opponent and what turns he should take to do so. After that, he begins his attack, once exhausting an Air Stream, he instantly performs another based on the direction he had calculated. *'Fusion Form': Basically Dante fuses his two forms, Giga Fist and Air Stream for even greater effect. Originally, it took some time before he could switch in between, but he has mastered the way to combine them. :*'AS:Trickster x Giga Impact': Dante combines the flexible movement of his Trickster form with the destructive power of Giga Impact, allowing him to hit a number of opponents. While it seems as though he had hit all of the opponents at once, he simply moves from target to target at top speed, hitting all of the opponents by the time Giga Impact has taken effect. Requip: Blade Dancer (換装: ぶれどだんさ Kansō: Buredo Dansa): Unable to control Mammon's immense power, Dante can only use Requip. Unlike Erza Scarlet, his style stores only weapons, katanas to be exact. Custom made, Dante uses them in various attacks. Anything stored inside him can be manipulated after being extracted through various ways. *'Ittou' (いっとう Single Blade): Dante begins a fight by drawing a sword from his dimensional body. It is an O-katana with a skull for a guard. The blade itself possesses flame-like patters.(More will be written...) :*'Ittou Senkou' (いっとうせんこう Single Blade: Flash): A basic technique Dante uses. He simply slashes his blade in a Iaido style.(More will be written...) :*'Ittou Shinkou Senkou' (いっとうしんこうせんこう Single Blade: Rising Flash) : A rising sword slash too fast to be seen by normal eyes.(More will be written...) :*'Devil Style Soul Burial' (いじんりゅ魂葬 Ijinryu Konsō): A single blade attack that begins by condensing magic at the blade and then launching it in a forward slash at the opponent. It take the shape of a head of a monster. Strength depends on magic being used. *'Nittou' (にっとう Two Blades): Basically, Dante pulling a second blade from his body. :*'Devil Style Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave' (いじんりゅ 冥道斬月波, Ijinryu Meidō Zangetsuha): Condensing magic into two blades he fires it a circular wave pattern cutting everything around him. *'Mugentou' (むげんとう Infinite Blades): Dante can, while in the form of Mammon, theoretically take out as many swords as he wants from Mammon. However, realistically he can only take out 10 at a time. :*'Devil Style Swordplay- Crimson Flying Locusts' いじんりゅ 剣劇べにひこ Ijinryu Kengeki- Benihiko): A very powerful technique. It works by Dante summoning as many swords as he can at the same time and attacking the enemy. Dante had worked out how to move several of those katanas in several different directions to confuse and make sure the enemy cannot escape. :*'Devil Style Swordplay- Immeasurable' (いじんりゅ 剣劇無量 Ijinryu Kengeki- Muryou): Dante's currently strongest technique. Ten very powerful and very large katanas that were specially made are hidden inside his body. By using the full power of Mammon, he can release all of these swords at the same time in a speeding slash that reduces the enemy to dust.(More will be written...) }} Stats These are Dante's stats. They do not include his various Take Over forms, which would further increase his attributes. The special stat added by lead reporter is Foul Mouth. When he was interviewed, Dante would not stop swearing and using every offensive word he could think of after every third or fourth word. Quotes *(Dante vs Cobra) "You can hear me... but can you stop me?" *(Dante vs Ikaruga) "Eh? Your sword can cut everything? Hn, interesting. Then bring it, Ikaruga!!!" *(Dante Royard) "Those old coots at the council wanting me to join the Ten Wizard Saints of all things. Zeref popping up out of whatever hell hole he was in. Man, shit just got real. As if Simon wasn't enough, now this. I may not be the nicest dude out there, but I sure as hell can't ignore this. So troublesome, I was really looking forward to retiring in a nice warm place that has a beach, can't forget the beach. Then I'd marry a cute girl who is nice and obedient and loving, not like those other troublesome women. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Watch my daughter get married and my son become a successful mage, and spend the rest of my life sitting on the veranda of my house, drinking a nice cocktail. Then die of old age before my wife. But with that fucker Zeref ending the fucking world, that'd be just fucking impossible. Ugh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Well, if I'm gonna do this, I'll do it '''my' way." Trivia *The author is sorry about separating Take Over from this page, but it was getting way too long. If you want to see his forms, just click on the link. It will '''NOT' take you to the official Fairy Tail Wiki. *Dante's equipment pictures are made by the author. The katanas and guns are inspired by DMC. However, the credit for the descriptions go to DMC Wiki. *The concept of Dante is from the character Shigemori Akira from the Visual Novel Hisui no Shizuku. *The credit for the picture of Exodia and the idea for that form goes to my man NowiePark! You're awesome dude! *Dante's theme is, as chosen by the author, Get Ready *According to unknown sources: **Dante's hobby is teasing people, napping, procrastination and generally avoiding work whenever possible. **He has an IQ of 145 **Dante wishes to fight Sanjo Vista, Silas Cocytus, Conway Blackwood and Richard Buchanan. **His favorite food is pizza with everything, multi-layered hamburgers and beer while his least favorite are fresh vegetables. **Dante has completed 508 jobs so far: 398 Normal, 50 S-Rank, 50 SS-Rank, 8 Ten-Year, 1 One Hundred-Year. **Dante's favorite phrase is "I'll do it later" (私は後でそれをやる Ore wa atode sore o yaru). Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Zikimura Category:House of Royard Category:God Eater